


Coffee Beans and Other Such Things

by ironnie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Coming Out, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Rating: M, Romance, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, killua is a mess, killua is jealous, mature language, these boys are dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironnie/pseuds/ironnie
Summary: Gon and Killua work at a coffee shop with Kurapika and Leorio. As usual, these boys are idiots. Chaos ensues.Or, more accurately, everyone knows Killua and Gon are in love, except for them. This is a slow burn fic about Gon and Killua as they find themselves, and eventually each other, through high school and coffee.





	Coffee Beans and Other Such Things

**Author's Note:**

> I rated this fic as mature because there will be mature themes throughout, as well as eventual smut. For now it will be very tame though. I'll warn you guys at the beginning of the chapter where the explicit stuff is, but for now there won't be any. 
> 
> There will be some slight homophobia and themes of depression, so read at your own risk. This fic isn't supposed to be angst so there shouldn't be too much of these themes, but I just wanted to give a fair warning.
> 
> Also I know it says Gon and Palm will be a pairing, but I promise it won't last long. I don't even ship this, but I didn't want to bring an OC into the story, so I thought she was necessary. You'll see. I promise this fic is KilluGon <3 
> 
> Ages for reference:  
> Gon and Killua: 17  
> Kurapika: 20  
> Leorio: 21

"I look forward to working with you. Yep. See you then. Bye!" Killua hung up the phone and turned to his best friend. Gon sat beside him, his legs folded beneath him as he sat on the floor of his living room. Gon's face was beaming.

"This is so exciting Killua! We're going to be working together. That means we can hang out all day!" 

"You do know this is a  _job_ right? Like we actually have to work? We can't just goof off all day," replied Killua, still looking at Gon. When Gon pushed his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout, Killua couldn't keep the corner of his lip from twitching up. Gon knitted his eyebrows together and gave Killua his best puppy dog eyes and batted his eyelashes. Killua snorted and both boys burst into laughter. They just sat there, braced against each other as they laughed harder than they should have, but with Gon, everything seemed to be ten times funnier. Killua's sides hurt.

"How are we ever going to get anything done? We can't even keep a straight face for a minute," said Gon, trying to stop laughing and failing miserably. Killua knew they actually had to buckle down and try to work because they needed money for university next year. Killua actually didn't need the money all that much, in fact he would probably end up spending it all at the candy store across from the coffee shop he would soon be working at. He'd really only let Gon convince him to work at the coffee shop with him because he thought it would be fun to see his best friend more, since he always seemed to be working these days. Killua, of course, would never admit this.

"Well we have no choice, although I'm sure we'll still have fun, even if we have to tone it down a bit," Killua said. Gon looked a little disappointed at the thought, but then his eyes lit up once more.  

"Oh, I almost forgot! Now you can meet my friends from work! They're really nice, but they're a bit older so they're not as fun as you", said Gon. 

"How did you manage to make friends with people older than you? You barely act seventeen," Killua teased.

"Shut up, idiot!" Gon laughed as he shoved Killua playfully.

"You're the idiot!" Killua laughed, shoving Gon back. Although he wasn't looking forward to meeting new people, he had to admit he was curious about what these people were like for them to be able to make Gon so excited about introducing them to Killua. After all, he was sure Gon knew Killua wasn't the best at making friends.

They continued to wrestle playfully until Killua finally had Gon pinned to the floor. He had to admit, Gon was getting stronger, and Killua had to use all his strength as he squeezed Gon's arms into the floor above his head as he sat on his stomach. Killua smirked down at Gon, feeling triumphant.

"I win!" he gloated.

"Only because I was laughing!"

"I still win."

Every time they ended up tackling each other, Gon seemed harder to pin down. In fact, there were some times when Killua was sure Gon was going to win and he had to fight with all his strength. He had the tiniest feeling that Gon knew it too. Gon did have excellent instincts, after all.

Killua slid off him and laid on his back beside his friend. They sat there together, catching their breath as they watched the ceiling fan rotating above them. After a while, Gon broke the silence.

"What are we going to do after graduation?" he asked. Killua couldn't help the way heart warmed at that.  _We._ Gon wasn't asking what Killua was doing next year; he just assumed they would stay together. Killua smiled at the thought. 

"I don't know. Probably university? I'm pretty sure my family would disown me if I didn't go to uni at least. They want me to go to a good school and take science or something. Dad says I would make a good doctor," Killua said, trailing off in thought. Gon was quiet beside him. Killua looked over at him curiously.

"What?" asked Gon.

"You're never quiet. You're scaring me," Killua teased.

"Hey! I'm thinking!" yelled Gon.  _Dummy,_ Killua thought. Of course it took all of Gon's brainpower to form a coherent thought. 

"What do you want to do?" asked Gon after a while.

"Dumbass, I just told you! University. Probably science of some sort," Killua replied.

"No, not what you're supposed to do. I mean what do  _you_ want to do?" Gon was looking at Killua now, his eyes oddly intense for such a seemingly insignificant conversation.  _What do I want to do?_ Killua had never really thought about it. He knew what was expected of him, and his family was such a loud voice in his life that it often drowned out his own. Killua pondered the question. He didn't really know. He always kind of assumed he would go to university like his family wanted, or he would just end up doing whatever Gon did.

"It's okay," said Gon, breaking the quiet. He must have taken Killua's silence as him not knowing the answer. "You can stick with me for now until you figure it out. You know you don't have to always do what others expect from you."

"I know that!" said Killua. Did he really know that, though? Maybe Gon was onto something. Killua felt himself frowning. He didn't like it when Gon figured out things before him, much less about himself. Maybe Killua needed to hear that, though. Maybe Gon knew him better than he'd like to admit.


End file.
